Season 49 (2018-2019)
Sesame Street's 49th season will premiere on HBO on November 17, 2018. Season overview The season's main curriculum goal will be different forms of play.SESAME STREET: An Inside look at TIFF Festival 2017 (11:08) Cast members appearing in street scenes for the season include Suki Lopez (Nina), Alan Muraoka (Alan) and Chris Knowings (Chris). This marks the first season with Peter Linz taking over as Ernie. Production Primary production started the week of October 16, 2017, and wrapped on December 15. Additional filming took place during the week of April 9, 2018Ryan Dillon on Instagram Episodes *Episode 4901 - When You're a Vet Guest stars Celebrities who visited the set during production of the season include Jack Antonoff, Chance the Rapper, Zooey Deschanel, Andy Grammer, Whoopi Goldberg, Ann Harada‏, Tiffany Haddish, Ellie Kemper, Zoë Kravitz, Blake Lively, Keegan-Michael Key, Kate Micucci, Bill Nye, Patton Oswalt, Questlove, Meredith Salenger, Amanda Seyfried, Jenny Slate, Allison Williams, Annie Wheaton, and Wil Wheaton. Notes *The second season of Matt Vogel's web-series, "Below the Frame," was produced during the production of Season 49. Gallery jackantonoff.jpg|Jack Antonoff with Bert and Ernie SSChancetheRapper.jpg|Chance the Rapper with Cookie Monster, Abby, Elmo, and Rosita Zooey Deschanel on Sesame Street.jpg|Zooey Deschanel with Cookie and Gonger SS49_AndyGrammer.jpg|Andy Grammer with Cookie Monster THaddish49.jpg|Tiffany Haddish with Abby and Elmo Ellie Kemper 2.jpg|Ellie Kemper with Cookie and Gonger ZoëKravitz.jpg|Zoë Kravitz with Ernie, Elmo and Bert Blake Lively SS.jpg|Blake Lively with Big Bird, Ernie, Abby, Elmo, Rosita, Cookie Monster, Chris and Grover KMKey49.jpg|Keegan-Michael Key with Oscar, Zoe and Telly KMicucci49.jpg|Kate Micucci with Bert and Ernie BillNye-2Head.png|Bill Nye with the Two-Headed Monster Questlove49.jpg|Questlove with Elmo File:Amanda Seyfried and Ernie.jpg|Amanda Seyfried and Ernie Jenny Slate on Sesame Street.jpg|Jenny Slate with Cookie and Gonger AWilliams49.jpg|Allison Williams with Big Bird ElmoSnuffy49.jpg|Elmo and Snuffy on the set Snuffy49.jpg|Snuffy on the set Rudy49.jpg|Rudy on the set Bird49.jpg|A Muppet bird SpiderChris.jpg|Chris Knowings as a spider with puppeteers Ryan Dillon (Elmo) and Leslie Carrara-Rudolph SukiAndAlan1.jpg|Suki Lopez on the set with Alan Muraoka SukiAndAlan2.jpg|Suki Lopez on set with Alan Muraoka SukiAndChris.jpg|Suki Lopez on the set with Chris Knowings MicucciCan.jpg|Kate Micucci in Oscar's trash can with Stephanie D'Abruzzo KeeganMichaelKey-Oscar-Instagram.png|Keegan-Michael Key with Oscar the Grouch AW-Instagram-1.png|Allison Williams backstage AW-Instagram-2.png|Allison Williams by Oscar's trash can AW-Instagram-3.png|Allison Williams with Big Bird AW-Instagram-4.png|Allison Williams in Big Bird's nest Wheaton-1.jpg|Annie and Wil Wheaton on the set Wheaton-2.jpg|Annie and Wil Wheaton with Oscar Wheaton-5.jpg|Annie Wheaton with Oscar Wheaton-4.jpg|Annie Wheaton with Grover Wheaton-3.jpg|Wil Wheaton hugging Grover Ellie Kemper 1.jpg|Ellie Kemper with Cookie and Gonger Salenger-Oswalt-123.jpg|Meredith Salenger and Patton Oswalt on the set Salenger-Oswalt-Big Bird.jpg|Meredith Salenger and Patton Oswalt with Big Bird Salenger-Oswalt-Oscar.jpg|Meredith Salenger and Patton Oswalt with Oscar the Grouch Salenger-Oscar.jpg|Meredith Salenger kissing Oscar Salenger-Oscar2.jpg|Meredith Salenger with Oscar Salenger-Grover1.jpg|Meredith Salenger kissing Grover Salenger-Grover2.jpg|Meredith Salenger hugging Grover Salenger-Cookie.jpg|Meredith Salenger with Cookie Monster Salenger-Abby.jpg|Meredith Salenger with Abby Cadabby Salenger-Ernie.jpg|Meredith Salenger with Ernie Salenger-Newsstand.jpg|Meredith Salenger in the Newsstand Jenny Slate on Sesame Street2.jpg|Jenny Slate with Cookie and Gonger Whoopi49.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg with Elmo File:Ernie and Amanda Seyfried.jpg|Amanda Seyfried and Ernie File:Amanda Seyfried in Big Birds Nest.jpg|Amanda Seyfried in Big Bird's nest AHarada.jpg|Avenue Q reunion: Ann Harada‏ on set with Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Prairie Dawn) and Jen Barnhart (Zoe) Puppeteers49a.jpg|Puppeteers on the set Puppeteers49b.jpg|Puppeteers on the set JohnK50th.jpg|Cast and crew on set to celebrate John Kennedy's 50th birthday 21224081 117091875689767 5566805711909814272 n.jpg|Caroll Spinney on set with fellow muppeteers Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 49